seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 18
Rhea held Ashlynn on her back as she swung her way through the forest, grabbing on vines, flipping from one tree to another, swinging on branches to propel herself further. Ashlynn started to get woozy. "Ugh... I think I'm gonna puke." "Huh?" Rhea flipped to a halt and rested Ashlynn against the trunk of a tree. "Sorry about that. It's just that I kinda lose my cool in a forest like this... It's like-" "Paradise." Ashlynn finished. "It's named that because it's perfect in every way. The water is clean and pure, the forest is lush and green. The people are nice, the food is amazing, what's not to like about this place?" "Are all islands in the Grand Line like this?" "Oh hell no. This one is one of two.... Now that I think about it this island sets an unrealistic expectation of the Grand Line." Ashlynn hiccuped before blowing chunks to the ground. "Ugh!" "I guess you're feeling better now? So how much further is Evergreen." "One mile.." Ashlynn groaned. "So one minute at full speed! Come on Ashlynn! The magic shop awaits!" Rhea rose her hand excitedly. She hauled Ashlynn onto her back and jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet. "This is your captain speaking, all hands and feet must remain attached to the speedy person. You're in for a bumpy ride." "WHAT KIND OF WARNING IS THAT?!" "Mine." Rhea smiled before dashing ahead and jumping into the trees, lunging from one branch to another, doing somersaults to get higher up into the trees, to lungs further. After a few minutes. "Hmm?....." "What's wrong?" "It's Evergreen... It should be around here." I mean we've been moving way longer than a minute... Hold on Rhea!" Rhea came to a stop and Ashlynn slid off her back. She climbed to the bottom to peel back a large leaf over a cave. Inside was engraved a heart. "Yeah.. We're here... But what happened?" Rhea dropped down next to Ashlynn and looked into the cave. "A heart?" Rhea started to walk inside and look at the well drawn heart. "It's pretty... Ash and F?" Ashlynn blushed and turned away. "Rhea we're supposed to be close this cave is outside of town. Just about less than a mile north." Rhea walked back out. "That was cute. Are you gonna walk or you want me to carry you?" "WALK!!" "Okay geez! You didn't need to yell. I was just wondering." Rhea started walking, whistling a tune. "You coming or are you gonna stand there like a statue?" Ashlynn caught up with Rhea. "You are too much like Kent." "He's my brother." Rhea stated as they started walking. "BULLSHIT!!" "Nope. He's my big brother. And so is Jericho." "Does that mean they're elves too?" "Nope just me. They're human...ish." "Ish?" "Allow me to explain. You're human. You have human limits. But those two are almost inhuman. You seen what they did to that marine fleet right?" "Yeah... I didn't think they could." "Should've had more faith." "I was on the other side." "Should've had more faith." "What? I was hoping you-" Ashlynn almost fell into a large crater but was caught by Rhea. "Thank you." "Ashlynn... What happened?" "Evergreen.." Ashlynn stared at the scorched remains of the once beautiful town. Smoke still lingered from the burnt ash, no bodies were in sight. "Has been destroyed." - Jericho and Kent walked out of the weapon shop. Mako was handing out bounties mumbling to himself. "Got damn Leone. Always telling me what to do, I outta kick his hairball spittin ass." He made his way to Kent and handed him a poster of himself. "Oh cool! 60 Million!" Kent exclaimed as he filed through the bounties. "Hey Jericho! You got one too!" Jericho was holding Mako by his shirt. "You work for that bastard Leone?!" "As much as I don't want to.... Yes. But he pays good so whatever... Hold on... You're Dark Prince Jericho!" "Huh?" Kent handed Jericho a bounty of himself. "40 Million?!" Mako groaned and stepped back. "105 Million Beri is standing before me..." Mako's eyes glowed bright red as his temperature heated up. "Prepare to die!" Kent stepped back. "Jericho you got this." Jericho unsheathed her new sword, a black and gold katana. "That clerk was spouting a load of bull! There's nothing wrong with this sword." Kent sat back gawking at his photo. "Damn I take a good picture... When the hell did I even take this picture?" Jericho slashed his sword around getting the feel of it just as Mako charged forward. "Hold on guy!" Jericho put his hand on Mako's head and pushed him into the ground. Mako pealed himself up. "THIS ISNT EVEN FAIR!!!" "Fair? I'm a pirate, what does fair mean?" Mako growled. "I've been pushed around a lot today... IM NOT GONNA GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!!!" He stuck his hands into the ground and pulled out a large slab of concrete before hurling towards Jericho. He looked at his sword. "Hmm... Let's test it!" He smiles as he cut through the solid rock. A piece flew wayward and almost landed on a family but Kent caught it before it could connect. "Jericho! Watch what you're doing!" Kent tossed the rock aside and smiled to the family. "You guys have a great day." Kent smiled faded as he turned to Jericho. "Besides... That's my job!!" "Sorry. Didn't think that would happen." Jericho sheathed his sword as Mako punched him into the ground. Mako grinned at his work. "That's 40 million in my pocket." He tossed him up and spiral kicked him into the building. His eyes started to glow bright red. "Undead State." He murmured. He glared at Kent with malicious intent. Kent just laughed. "You're not even on my level. Don't even try it. Besides, you just woke up the demon." Jericho walked out the rubble, and flipped his hood back over his head. Only his eyes were seen within it. No words were spoken as he charged forward and slammed his Haki infused fist into Mako knocking him down the streets. - Fantasia walked with the vein pulsing in her head and Blitz jabbering on and on. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Blitz leaned back. "Somebody mad?" "DAMN RIGHT!!!" Fantasia turned to face him and put her hand in his face. "I don't wanna see your face!" "I'm wearing a mask." "I don't want you on the same planet as me!!" "Okay." Blitz jumped up into the trees. "Done." "This bitch!" Fantasia flung her hands in the air and kept walking. "Wait up!" Blitz swung vine to vine to keep up. "Where ya going?" "To find my commander." "Commander? You're a marine?" "Yeah bitch!" "You are the foulest mouthed marine I've ever met. By my orders I'm supposed to kill you... But you know what? I'll let you live." "I DONT WANT YOUR DAMN PITY!!!" Fantasia pulled out her staff and extended it. "I'm gagging tired of your shit!!" She swung but missed. Blitz avoided every attack she dealt out. "You're not very good at this." "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!!" Fantasia yelled as she knocked Blitz' mask off. "That's what the hell you get!" She stared down at him before storming off. Blitz rubbed his face. "She wants me." - Alexander sat at the edge of the cave looking out into the sky. "Yuki... I hope you're okay." Faust looked up. "Yuki? Why does that name sound familiar? Nope!" Alexander laughed a bit. "You could never remember her name for some reason. Remember? Yukihara?" "Hmmm...." "The little blue haired girl with the mermaid grandma." "Oh! You mean Yamananki!" "That's not even a name!" "Of course it is! Sinbad! Tell Alexander that Yamanaki is a name!" Sinbad laughed. "This is none of my business. Huh Writer?" "Sinbad who're you talking to?" Liana questioned. "No one special." Sinbad laughed. "But yeah it's a made up name." "Faust you've missed a lot." Alexander began with a smile. "I'm engaged to her." Faust fell out. "You're marrying Yamada?!!" "That's a boys name." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories